


No More Lies

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Bisexual Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Puppy Kara, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: in the aftermath of 3x16, Kara decides Lena has to be in the loop.oneshotSupercorp (we can only hope this is how it goes down in canon)





	No More Lies

Kara had made the decision. She had no right to judge Lena about Sam until Lena knew the whole truth. Kara loved Sam too and deeply wished to save her, but it looked only possible with Lena's help. After the worldkillers escaped, Kara, in guilt and shame decided Lena was at fault, but it was always herself. She lied for years! Lied to her own friend. she tried to convince herself it was to protect Lena but who was she kidding? Lena would have been of invaluable use at the DEO. She could take care of herself, being a Luthor after all. What was she thinking lying about her identity? Her greatest enemy, Lillian, knew after all. She was in a lab with Reign herself for what must have been months. No more lies. However, Kara knew the true reason she had kept it a secret from her own best friend was because she did not want to lose her, and the longer it took to reveal it, the harder it became. However, now that all their lives were in danger, Lena needed to be with them, according to J'onn and Alex. She took a deep breath and picked up the phone to text Lena. 

"We need to talk. Now."

She knew that sounded bad. It was bad. No good news followed those words.

The text replied "Kara, what's wrong? I'll be right over."

Now or never. When Lena arrived through the door, she saw Kara standing in the middle of her apartment, fists balled slightly. 

"Kara....whatever I've done to make you angry with me, I am truly sorry. Now what's going on?....You're kind of freaking me out."

Kara breathed, and then unbuttoned her shirt. 

Lena gasped. "Ok....Kara, this isn't that kind of apartment. Kara, what's going on here?"

In a low, depressed voice, Kara said "'I know this isn't gonna make a bit of difference but I only lied to you this entire time, to protect you."

The buttons were slowly undone to reveal a red symbol. Kryptonian...

"Kara, why do you have that-" 

Then she took her glasses off and pulled her shirt off the rest of the way to reveal the Supergirl costume.

"Y-you're....you're her. You're Supergirl...." Lena whispered breathlessly, almost overwhelmed. Kara watched as her friend's brain began kicking back into gear.

"It...it all makes sense now. Flying on a bus...late night coffee...making up excuses to leave during lunch and Supergirl showing up right after. My mother must also know who you are. I was so blind, Kara..."

Kara gently walked forward to try and comfort the ravenhead. "You're...not angry? I lied to you for _two years_!" She did her best kicked-puppy impression.

Lena shook her head, sighing. "Every time i was so confused why you would cancel our dates or plans.....you were out there saving someone's life! You're a hero, Kara Danvers. You inspire this entire city, and risk your life every day in its defence. I have no right to judge you. I'm so sorry you felt you couldn't tell me the truth before."

Then the blonde was entangled in hair and warmth as Lena hugged her with all her love and affection. A slow smile creeped up on the blonde's face, relieved beyond all measure Lena did not hate her or vow revenge. A wave of happiness rushed over the bisexual puppy Kryptonian. Lena turned her head so suddenly that their lips brushed together. Both women heavily blushed and pulled back. 

_Screw it._

The blonde alien leaned back in and softly began kissing her best friend on her pink lips. The feeling at finally tasting those lips she had stared at so many times was indescribable but Kara forced herself to pull back and stop herself form going further. Lena stared at her, shocked. 

"How long?"

"Since the second we met, Lena. I tried, I really tried to bury it, put it past me, knowing you were straight and I had no chance. I only wanted you to be happy. But I decided tonight you would know the facts. All the facts. So we can stop the Worldkillers together."

Lena burst out laughing, and Kara stared like she had three heads. Deeply hurt, Kara turned to leave. Then Lena grabbed her arm and pulled her into a beautiful, searing kiss. 

"Me, straight? Kara, come on! I thought i was clueless!"

"You mean...?"

"I love you too, silly!"

"Oh...Lena! I love you so much!" the blonde shouted, kissing Lena with all her love, strength and affection. Kara was beyond happiness. After all the misfortune that had befallen her, it turned out one person in her life would always be there for her, and always love her no matter what, the sexy CEO who stole her heart. 


End file.
